Face Off
by HAFanForever
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls may have finally faced the most dangerous monster yet in the legendary Kahmalan Face Stealer. Inspired by the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers episode "Final Face Off."


**The city of Townsville, a place full of many people with happy, smiling faces.**

It was a Friday afternoon at the Townsville Museum. The Powerpuff Girls and their classmates from Pokey Oaks Kindergarten were on a field trip. It was there that a new, special exhibit was on display for a culture known as Kahmala. This culture was particularly famous for its legendary monster, the Face Stealer. Blossom especially had been reading up on Kahmala and its legend, so she was very excited to see the new exhibit.

"Here it is, everyone!" Buttercup stated when the class finally arrived at their next destination. "The Kahmala Face Stealer exhibit!"

The Kahmala display featured a large urn and a variety of freaky-looking masks of mixed colors. It was a little bit unnerving to Bubbles and Robin. "I'm glad we all came together," Bubbles admitted. "This place is kind of spooky."

Just then, a young woman dressed in a tour guide's outfit approached the group of children and Ms. Keane. "Hello, I'm Azina, a member of the nation of Kahmala," she said, introducing herself. "Welcome to our exhibit of ancient Kahmalan culture. Have any you ever heard of the legend of the Face Stealer?"

The Powerpuff Girls all looked at each other, and Ms. Keane looked at them, too. They were the only children in the group who knew enough about this monster.

"Well, according to your ancient scriptures, the people of Kahmala were terrorized once a year on the day of the fourth full moon by a creature called Face Stealer," Blossom explained knowingly.

"And Face Stealer would come down from the sky and terrorize the citizens of your country by robbing them of their faces, and leaving them without souls," Buttercup added.

"Oooooh," all the kids said, now feeling very intrigued. Buttercup's close friend Mitch Mitchelson was definitely one of them.

"Hey, what's in that big jar?" Mitch asked, pointing at the urn.

"Isn't that where the spirit of the Face Stealer is kept?" Blossom asked, motioning to said urn.

"That is the legend," Azina answered. "Using these magical masks for protection, a brave team of warriors defeated the Face Stealer and captured its spirit in this urn. This is where it will remain for eternity."

While the group of children listened to Azina tell them more about the Face Stealer and the Kahmalan culture, someone sinister was snooping nearby, listening to everything that was said. And of course, that snooper happened to be the monkey mastermind Mojo Jojo!

"Face Stealer, huh?" Mojo chuckled sinisterly to himself. "If I had a monster like that, I could get rid of those pesky Powerpuffs permanently!"

Mojo began to think, making sure that none of the children, especially the Powerpuff Girls, saw or heard him. Then a new idea suddenly just occurred to him. He ran out of the museum before his cover was blown. Once he was finally safe from being spotted, Mojo let out an evil laugh.

"I shall steal the urn from the museum tonight, for the fourth full moon of the year is tomorrow! And after I have stolen the urn, I'll release the Face Stealer and turn every person in Townsville, including the Powerpuff Girls, into walking zombies! And then I, Mojo Jojo, shall rule the world!" Mojo let out another evil cackle as he walked away from the museum and back to his home.

* * *

The next morning, the Powerpuff Girls were still asleep in their bed when the hotline rang. As usual, Blossom picked it up immediately upon hearing it ring.

"What is it, Mayor?" Blossom asked once she picked up the phone.

"Blossom! There's been a theft at the museum!" the Mayor cried. "You and your sisters need to get down there right away!"

"We're on our way, Mayor!" Blossom exclaimed. She put the phone back on to the receiver, then turned to Bubbles and Buttercup. "Girls! Move out!"

In no time, the girls arrived at the museum. The first thing they noticed was that Azina and a lot of policemen were at the Kahmalan exhibit. They flew over to the spot.

"Azina! What happened here?" Blossom asked.

"Oh, Powerpuff Girls!" Azina cried. "My exhibit has been robbed! The urn with the Face Stealer is gone!"

"Oh, no!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Well, have the police been able to find any clues around here?" Buttercup asked.

"We've searched the entire museum," Azina answered. "And it appears to have been a perfect job. No clues have been found."

The Powerpuff Girls all looked at each other uncertainly. "All right, Azina. We'll take care of it," Blossom said. "You stay here in case anything shows up. We're start looking for the thief." Then she turned to her sisters. "Come on, girls!"

The girls flew out of the museum, feeling very puzzled about the robbery. They stopped flying and stayed floating in the air to discuss the situation.

"Who do you think it could be, Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, very few of the villains of Townsville are clever enough to pull off a perfect heist," Blossom replied. "And just think of what they could do if the Face Stealer was released. It's got be a take-over-the-world plot, and I'm willing to bet it's Mojo Jojo."

* * *

Right at that very moment, said monkey mastermind was in his observatory laughing to himself. Like the two times he stole the Anubis dog head and Anubial jewels, Mojo had succeeded in sneaking into the museum and stole the urn containing the Face Stealer without getting caught. This had taken place last night, and Mojo was ready to release this legendary monster.

Mojo continued to laugh as he held the urn in his hands. Finally he set it on the floor, took the lid off, and knocked it over. He took a step back, not wanting to be right in front of whatever might emerge. After a few seconds, something burst out of the urn, and when it finally settled on the ground, a large creature was now in front of Mojo!

"Who dares awaken me from my slumber?" the creature asked.

"Ha! It worked! The legend is true! I have set free the legendary Face Stealer!" Mojo cackled upon seeing the creature.

"Yes, I am Face Stealer, woken from my silence after 5,000 years!" the creature declared.

"Hmmm, you're that old, eh?" Mojo said, feeling a little unimpressed at this declaration.

"And just who might you be, talking chimp?"

"I am Mojo Jojo, the one who has set you free! And now free to steal the faces of people and turn them into walking zombies, I, Mojo Jojo, can finally take over Townsville, and then, THE WORLD!" Mojo let out his evil cackle before he turned back to Face Stealer. "Now I command you to go out to Townsville and steal the faces of all its citizens!"

"Your wish is my command!" Face Stealer cackled.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls were back at their house, conferring with Professor Utonium. If there was anyone who could answer their questions and concerns about such a monster, they knew the Professor could.

"Well, you don't suppose it's possible, do you, Professor?" Blossom asked. "I mean, could Mojo or even any of the villains of Townsville really unlock the spirit of the Face Stealer?"

"I don't know, Blossom," the Professor replied. "It has never been determined whether this Kahmalan legend has any basis in reality."

Just then, a terrible thought occurred to Buttercup. "Hey guys, this is the day of the fourth full moon of the year. If the legend is true, then Face Stealer will appear."

"I don't even want to think about it!" Bubbles cried.

"We interrupt this program to bring you an important news flash," a voice that belonged to a newscaster announced on the television. The girls and Professor quickly turned to the TV. The newscaster briefly appeared, then continued to talk in voiceover when the scene changed. It showed an unusual-looking creature with large ears and a large mouth with a lot of sharp teeth. "A new monster has just been unleased on Townsville. It is has not yet been determined just what kind of monster this is."

"Well, girls, it appears your fears have indeed been realized," the Professor said.

"So does this mean that this monster has the power to steal faces like in the stories, Professor?" Buttercup asked.

"We must assume that it does," the Professor answered. "It is clearly a dangerous monster. You girls had better be careful when you fight him."

"We will, Professor," Blossom said. "Let's go, girls!" And with that, the three of them took off for the city to find Face Stealer. They found the creature approaching Townsville Park, so they cut in front of his view.

"Stop right there, Face Stealer!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Stand aside, pathetic humans!" the creature said, unafraid of Buttercup's threat. "I must enter your city and steal faces!" Then Face Stealer set his gaze on a man and woman sitting on a park bench nearby, who just happened to be the Mayor and Ms. Bellum!

"Ah ha, my first victims!" Face Stealer cried eagerly.

"Mayor, we have to get out of here!" Ms. Bellum shouted. "That's the Kahmalan monster Face Stealer!"

"Oh, really? Well, just what does he do?" the Mayor asked, sounding clueless and oblivious as always. His question made Ms. Bellum groan in annoyance.

But before the Mayor and his secretary could start making a run for it, Face Stealer emitted an energy beam from its mouth and right towards them. The two froze in place and screamed as the beam moved closer, finally hitting their bodies. When the smoke cleared, the Powerpuff Girls gasped in shock at the sight…Mayor and Ms. Bellum no longer had their faces! What was left were these blank, white spots where their faces used to be, and it still sounded like they were screaming, although it was muffled.

"I just love stealing faces!" Face Stealer laughed evilly.

"So you really can steal faces!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Well, your face-stealing days are over for good!" Buttercup yelled. "How'd you like to get punched in _your_ face?!" She immediately took off towards the monster.

"No, Buttercup, don't!" Blossom shouted after her.

But Buttercup did not heed her sister. She kept heading towards the Face Stealer and was completed unprepared for the energy beam he blasted at her! "Uh oh!" she said when she noticed it. But luckily, Buttercup was able to dodge it at the last second. It was still heading towards Bubbles and Blossom, who also managed to duck out of the way before the beam could hit them.

"That was a close one!" Buttercup said in relief, flying back to her sisters.

"Keep away from that beam, girls! It's what the Face Stealer uses to take away people's faces," Blossom instructed Buttercup and Bubbles.

"I want more faces!" Face Stealer cried impatiently.

"Oh, we'll give you some faces!" Bubbles shouted.

And with that said, the Powerpuff Girls all charged towards Face Stealer, determined to give him some serious kicking and punching. But when they got close enough to him, before they could even lay a hand or foot on him, Face Stealer opened his mouth and released another beam. The girls ducked out of its way, so the beam went in the direction where some children were playing. The beam finally landed on one of these kids, and it just so happened to be the girls' friend Robin! Upon getting hit, she fell face first to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Robin, are you okay?!" Buttercup cried.

When Buttercup finally stood up, she was making what sounded like muffled groaning. The Powerpuff Girls then, to their horror, saw that Robin was without a face! All that remained on her head was a white spot where her face used to be.

"Hang on! I'll get you out of there!" Buttercup exclaimed, flying towards her friend.

But as she flew towards Robin, Face Stealer jumped in her way. "I don't think so!" He laughed evilly as he released another beam, hitting Buttercup right in the chest. Buttercup let out a groan, then did so again after Face Stealer hit with two more beams. Finally, she fell to the ground, losing what strength she had left.

"I'm just getting started!" Face Stealer cried. He fired his beam at some more people in the park, sometimes missing, sometimes getting them and their faces. "I'll take all of your faces and turn you all into zombies!" Then he noticed the two remaining girls gather up their faceless sister and friend, acting like they were about to leave. "It's no use running away from me, Powerpuff Girls! I'll get you and your faces sooner or later!"

"Laugh now, Face Stealer. But you haven't seen the last of the Powerpuff Girls," Blossom said. "Bubbles, retreat!"

"Right!" Bubbles agreed. And with that said, the two Powerpuff Girls quickly flew off, dragging the faceless Buttercup and Robin with them.

"Hey, come back, you cowards! I want more faces!" Face Stealer shouted after them.

* * *

From his volcano observatory, Mojo had been watching everything the Face Stealer had been doing. He was especially pleased when he saw that the creature had managed to steal the face of one of the Powerpuff Girls.

"Yes! Face Stealer has managed to steal several faces, including one of the Powerpuff Girls!" Then he let out his evil laugh.

While Mojo continued to watch the creature head towards the city of Townsville and make more chaos, Blossom and Bubbles quickly dashed back to their house, where the Professor was still watching news about the Face Stealer on TV. When they got inside, they didn't say anything as they set Buttercup and Robin down on the couch. Once the Professor saw the two girls without faces, he gasped and covered his mouth in shock.

"The Face Stealer got Robin and Buttercup, Professor," Blossom announced. "And unfortunately, the Mayor and Ms. Bellum are in the same condition."

"What can we do, Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

"We interrupt to bring you another news bulletin," the same newscaster from earlier said on the TV. "It appears that the monster, which, according to rumor, is the legendary Face Stealer of the Kahmalan culture, has been stealing the faces of many people in Townsville, and it looks as though he has no plans to stop soon." While the newscaster made her voiceover announcement, the TV showed footage of the Face Stealer zapping its beam at many people who were running and screaming in terror.

"We can't just go after him," Bubbles said in realization. She motioned to Buttercup and Robin, then added, "We'll just end up like this."

"You're right, Bubbles," Blossom said. She frowned, like she was thinking hard. "There must be some way to protect us from the Face Stealer's spell."

"I've been thinking about that as well, girls," the Professor said. "And I just might know what the answer is."

"What, Professor?" Blossom and Bubbles asked together.

"Well, remember you told me that your tour guide from the museum said that a group of warriors first defeated the Face Stealer by using some magical masks for protection?"

"Those masks! Of course!" Blossom exclaimed, face-palming her face. "We can use those!" Then she motioned to her only remaining team member. "Let's go, Bubbles!"

Both girls headed off back to the museum, where they found Azina still at the Kahmalan exhibit. "Powerpuff Girls! What has happened? Did you find the Face Stealer?"

"Yes, we have, and he's causing havoc in Townsville," Bubbles answered. "He's stolen the faces of many people, including our sister, Buttercup."

"Oh, no," Azina exclaimed. "Is there some way I can help?"

"You can help us by letting us borrow some of those magical masks. They may be our only way of stopping Face Stealer," Blossom responded.

"All right," Azina agreed. "But please be careful with them."

"We'll bring them back, we promise," Bubbles vowed.

The two remaining Powerpuff Girls flew out of the museum and searched for the Face Stealer. They finally found him in a deep part of the city. When they landed behind him, they made sure they had their backs to him.

Face Stealer sensed the girls had returned, so he turned around and saw them. "Ha ha!" he laughed in glee. "You're back!"

"Hey, check this out, Face Stealer!" Bubbles said as she turned around. But instead of having her face to him, she was wearing a mask that was colored with patches of blue. Seeing the mask made Face Stealer yelp in fright.

"Oh, what's the matter?" Blossom said while turning towards Face Stealer, who let out a cry of fright again. Like her sister, she, too, was wearing a mask, only hers was primarily covered with pink patches. "You don't like our faces anymore?"

"How dare you show those masks in my presence?!" Face Stealer exclaimed.

"I get the feeling he's seen these masks before, Bubbles," Blossom said.

Face Stealer growled in anger and emitted another beam from his mask. But Blossom and Bubbles were ready. When they saw the beam coming their way, they placed the masks over their faces. But when the beam drew close enough to them, rather than hitting their bodies, it just went around them instead!

"Hey, it works!" Bubbles shouted in joy. She and Blossom brought down their masks while she added, "His beam can't get us when we wear the masks!"

"Put those things away! I need to steal more faces!" Face Stealer complained loudly. Then he angrily emitted another beam from his mouth and at the girls, who put the masks on again. This time, the beam hit one of the masks, but instead of destroying the mask, the beam bounced off it and back at the Face Stealer!

"His beam got reflected right back, Bubbles!" Blossom said, removing her mask again while Bubbles did the same.

"Oh no!" Face Stealer groaned.

"And look!" Bubbles cried, pointing. "It's releasing all the faces he stole!"

Sure enough, as both sisters had noticed, the reflection of the Face Stealer's beam hitting caused him to release the numerous faces he had already stolen. "My wonderful faces!"

"I saw Buttercup's and Robin's come out!" Blossom exclaimed. "Yeah, I think they're gonna be okay!" She and Bubbles gave each other a high five.

* * *

Right back at the girls' house, the Professor was sitting on the couch, watching news about the Face Stealer. Next to him was the still-faceless Robin Buttercup. But then their faces floated into view and were instantly and magically attached back to their heads.

These attachments immediately brought the girls back to life. They opened her eyes and started touching their faces all over. "What happened?" Buttercup asked. Then she noticed the Professor and Robin next to her. "Professor! Robin!

"How did we get here?" Robin asked the Professor.

"You girls had lost your faces by the Face Stealer and were brought back here by Blossom and Bubbles," the Professor answered. Then he grinned. "Looks like they found a way to defeat him and get your face back. They need your help, Buttercup; you'd better rejoin them. I'll take Robin home."

"I'm on my way!" Buttercup declared. Then she took off out of the house and set off to find her sisters.

Buttercup finally saw her sisters and Face Stealer within the city. "Hey girls, I'm back!" she announced as she flew down to join them.

"All right, Buttercup!" Bubbles cried.

"Great to see you, and your face again, Buttercup!" Blossom said, high-fiving said sister.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mojo had continued watching the Powerpuff Girls battle the Face Stealer from his observatory. But when he noticed that Blossom and Bubbles had two masks that protected them from Face Stealer's beam, then released all of the stole faces, he was furious.

"Curse those Powerpuff Girls! They have found a way to defeat the Face Stealer and recover the faces he stole!"

And just now, he noticed Buttercup flying in to the city. She had regained her face and rejoined her sisters. "Buttercup has regained her face? NO!" he screamed in rage.

Picking up the urn, Mojo took it with him in his laboratory. Moments later, he emerged from it, sitting inside and piloting a small hovercraft. "You want something done, you have to do it yourself." Then he took off outside of his observatory.

When he finally arrived where the girls were, Blossom was the first to spot him. "Look, girls! There's Mojo!"

"I'll deal with him!" Buttercup declared. "You two take care of Face Stealer!"

So the team was split up to take care of the two villains. Buttercup gave Mojo a good beating, and Bubbles and Blossom did the same to the Face Stealer. As she beat up Mojo, Buttercup shattered his hovercraft, which caused him to fall to the ground. In falling, he also dropped the urn. It dropped from a high height, but it luckily did not break.

Blossom noticed the urn after it fell. "Just a few more poundings, girls, and Face Stealer will be sent back to the urn."

With Mojo down, Buttercup rejoined her sisters in finishing off Face Stealer. After several kicks and punches, one final punch from all three girls together caused an explosion that Blossom knew had finished off this monster.

"Back to the urn you go!" Blossom stated.

At the same moment, Face Stealer, now much smaller than before, was magically flying back towards the urn against his will. "No, not in there!" he screamed as he kept moving towards it. "No! No! No! No! NO!" Finally, he was entirely sucked back into the urn and out of sight.

The Powerpuff Girls quick flew over to where the saw the Face Stealer last, until finally…"There's the urn!" Blossom exclaimed. "We gotta put the lid on quick!"

Buttercup chuckled as she pointed at the Face Stealer inside the urn. "Right back where you belong, Face Stealer!" Beside the urn was its lid. Buttercup picked it up and put it right back on the top. "Light's out for you, pal!" Upon the lid making contact, a red beam of energy formed around it, signaling to the girls that it was now safely sealed up.

"All right! Good job, girls!" Blossom said. Then she and her sisters high-fived one another in victory.

The girls then headed back to the museum to return the urn and masks. When they got there, the Mayor and Azina were both there, as if they were waiting for them. Upon handing the items back to the museum staff people, who put them back where they belonged, Azina said, "Thank you, Powerpuff Girls, for saving Townsville from the Face Stealer and returning him within the urn and the masks."

"Congratulations on another job well done, Powerpuff Girls!" the Mayor exclaimed.

"You're welcome," the girls all said together. Buttercup then put in, "That's one experience I won't soon forget." Bubbles and Blossom laughed, then Buttercup, and everyone else with them, joined them.

 **And so once again, the day, and everyone's faces, is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls!**

* * *

 **Now this story idea, including its title, was largely inspired by an episode of the _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_. From names of certain characters to dialogue to actions against the Face Stealer, the premise almost exactly follows the aforementioned episode. The episode was titled "Final Face Off," but I chose "Face Off" for my title, and again, it has a triple pun: it refers to the girls _facing_ the Face Stealer, who then takes the _faces off_ of people. Could a plot get more clever than this one?**

 **I also used another inside joke here that MinervaDeannaBond created, in that Ms. Bellum loses her face, but yet we never see her face on the show! XD**


End file.
